Rosa rosso sangue
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Il giorno del compleanno di Bellatrix ... un dono di sangue e, in cambio, la concessione di una notte d'amore.


_**Rosa rosso sangue**_

_Resto sulla terrazza, a sentire il fresco della notte. _

_Appoggiata coi gomiti al marmo bianco della balaustra, guardo il cielo punteggiato di stelle. Curioso che, nel giorno del mio compleanno, la mia stella non sia assolutamente visibile._

_Solo nelle notti di freddo inverno, quando il cielo è limpido e soffia il vento più gelido dell'anno, allora Bellatrix, la mia stella, è ben visibile in cielo._

_Ora è invece primavera e io compio gli anni._

_La notte è tiepida, un leggero vento mi muove appena i capelli, mentre, senza pensare a nulla, sposto pigramente lo sguardo verso il giardino, tra gli alberi tetri nel nero della notte, sulle fontane di pietra fredda e verso l'erba verde smeraldo da cui sale quell'odore di natura ancora umida e fresca. Mi stringo lo scialle nero sulle spalle, lo sento al tatto, lavorato e ricamato con stoffe e disegni, simboli magici particolari: una delle poche cose che mi restano da prima di Azkaban. Perché mia sorella l'ha conservato, per caso._

_Già, Azkaban. Quanti compleanni passati ad Azkaban. Ho persino perso il conto. Ho quasi perso il conto degli anni che ho ora. _

_E credo di essere l'unica ad essersi ricordata della ricorrenza di questo giorno. O forse, hanno tutti avuto troppa paura di dirmelo, di farmi notare come sono diventata, di quanto sono cambiata. _

_Tutto è cambiato rispetto a quando, il mio compleanno, era un vero evento e ognuno aspettava i festeggiamenti, con entusiasmo, già diverse settimane prima dell'avvenimento._

_Ero contornata da regali, perfetti, splendidi, personali, desiderati._

_I festeggiamenti erano sempre diversi, originali, particolari. Spesso sfrenati._

_Tutti gli altri mangiamorte se ne ricordavano, era con loro che mi divertivo di più; mentre mia sorella mi riempiva di affetto e doni meravigliosi, che potevano essere solo per me. Pensati solo per me._

_Rodolphus poi, si comportava in maniera speciale. Facevamo l'amore verso mezzanotte, per dare il benvenuto alla giornata della mia festa, ero la sua strega più affascinante, più seducente, più bella e oscura. Quel giorno e quella notte, più di tutti gli altri giorni e notti dell'anno. _

_Sì, tutti si ricordavano del mio compleanno. _

_Tutti … tranne lui._

_Lui, il mio Signore._

_Lui mi guardava, lui sapeva, lui non si dimenticava, lo so. Ma mai e poi mai mi ha detto una parola. Mai e poi mai mi ha fatto capire che intendeva farmi un augurio, anche solo un cenno._

_Lo desideravo ardentemente._

_Niente._

_Poi Azkaban: il vuoto. Giorni tutti uguali. Anni tutti uguali._

_La mia vita che se ne andava così. Nella solitudine, nel freddo, nella desolazione, nel tempo che scorreva vuoto, nel rumore perenne delle onde infrante, nei sogni e nelle speranze di rivederlo, un giorno ... Nella certezza che sarebbe tornato a prendermi._

_Perché io credo in lui, credevo in lui e crederò sempre in lui._

_Ed è venuto a prendermi infatti … lo sapevo … dopo compleanni e compleanni, è tornato da me._

_Per salvarmi. Per riavermi con sé._

_Sorrido. Ripensando al fatto che lui, mai e poi mai, ha deluso le mie aspettative._

_Se togliamo le aspettative d'amore … _

_Sospiro; assaporo l'aria della sera ancora una volta. _

_Questo è il primo compleanno che passo fuori da Azkaban dopo tanto tempo. Nessuno ha festeggiato la mia nascita di tanti anni fa, nessuno ha festeggiato la mia presenza di nuovo in questo mondo. Il mio mondo magico._

_Sarebbe un bel regalo che il mondo potesse tornare ad essere solo magico, solo per noi, maghi e streghe ereditari._

_Sarei così potente, così splendidamente strega … ma so che succederà presto. Perché il mio Signore lo farà succedere …_

_Abbandono questi pensieri alla prima folata di vento che mi scompiglia di più i capelli._

_Decido di farmi comunque un regalo: prendo una rosa dai tanti vasi perfettamente addobbati da mia sorella, ornamenti usati per rendere perfetta villa Malfoy. La sua casa, il nostro quartier generale._

_Una rosa bianca, purtroppo. Cissy e la sua mania degli oggetti candidi, eleganti, ma freddi e puri come il ghiaccio … Io preferisco le rose rosse, le rose scarlatte._

_Gioco un po' con le spine, sento il loro tocco sulle mie dita._

_Ho sempre amato giocare con le spine delle rose. Sentire fino a che punto potevo sfidale, prima che potessero pungermi sul serio._

_Poco dopo, mentre assaporo il profumo dei petali disgustosamente candidi, sento qualcuno avvicinarsi alle mie spalle, nella notte, silenzioso._

"_Bella" mi dice, con quella sua voce, fredda, forte, cristallina._

_La riconoscerei tra mille miliardi di voci, di intonazioni, di timbri. Quella voce, così speciale, così particolare._

_Lui. _

"_Mio Signore" rispondo in un sospiro e mi volto trepidante verso di lui._

_Ci guardiamo intensamente negli occhi, senza più dire una parola, per diversi istanti. Il vento di primavera continua a soffiare lieve, ad insinuarsi fra noi, mi porta il suo odore, il suo profumo, la sua essenza. _

_Mi faccio penetrare da essa in ogni punto dei miei vestiti, poi sotto, sulla pelle, facendola entrare sin nella carne. Unendomi a lui così. Perché lo desidero immensamente, senza freni, senza ragione, con immonda fantasia._

"_Quello non è un omaggio sufficiente per la mia mangiamorte più fedele, la mia strega più potente." dice improvvisamente, rompendo quel silenzio così particolare fra noi, ricco di una strana tensione._

"_Voi … vi ricordate …?" oso sperare, ma non oso pronunciare il termine di quella frase, temo si adiri, si arrabbi … temo di venire delusa._

"_Ricordo perfettamente il compleanno della mia unica allieva di arti oscure, della mia più brava mangiamorte, di colei che ha preferito finire ad Azkaban, piuttosto che tradirmi. Certe dimostrazioni di fedeltà, sono fondamentali per me, lo sai." mi dice senza distogliere mai il suo sguardo dal mio. Poi osserva le mie dita, ancora appoggiate sulle spine del gambo della rosa, appena appoggiate, per non farmi troppo male._

_Sorride … lo fa in maniera soddisfatta, sorniona, con fare di sfida. Sorride con particolari intenzioni. Pericolosamente. Il cuore inizia a battermi veloce quando lo vedo così e ne percepisco, confusamente, tutte le intenzioni._

"_Non ti si addicono le rose bianche Bella. Non sei pura, non sei candida. Meglio le rose rosso sangue per te."_

_A quel punto sorrido anch'io, complice, di rimando. Sa chi sono, sa come sono fatta._

"_Qui c'erano solo quelle bianche purtroppo …" rispondo pensierosa e triste, osservando il mio unico regalo di compleanno, così poco adatto a me. _

_Poi, quasi inconsapevolmente, avvicino la rosa a lui. Per fargli fare quello che vuole fare._

_Intuisco solo vagamente cosa._

_Prende le mie dita fra le sue, fredde, pallide, sottili, ma possenti, della sua stretta non voglio, né posso, liberarmi._

_Fa scivolare la mia pelle sulle spine, delicatamente ma molto fermamente. E continuo a guardarlo incessantemente, finché non sento un dolore forte ed improvviso; poi un piccolo rivolo di sangue caldo che fuoriesce dalle dita e dal palmo della mano. Non protesto, mi fido._

_Lentamente, sposta il gambo della rosa, su, sempre più su, fra le mie dita, fino a che i petali non si macchiano di rosso. _

_Rosso sangue, il mio sangue. _

_Quei petali morbidi, non mi fanno male sulla ferita, mi piace vederli cambiare colore, lentamente, ma inesorabilmente._

_Ora, quel regalo così particolare, si addice di più al mio compleanno._

"_Ora va meglio, ma possiamo fare di più, molto di più … vieni con me, fai quello che ti dico …" mi sussurra. _

_Io lo guardo ancora negli occhi, in maniera profonda, accondiscendente. _

_Lui si porta la mia mano vicino alle labbra, annusa il sangue, lo tasta con la lingua, esattamente come i serpenti. Poi lo lecca. Lentamente._

_Mi eccita._

_Lo lecca di nuovo, calorosamente. La sua lingua bolle sulle mie vene._

_Mi eccita sempre di più._

"_Fammi assaggiare il tuo sangue, fammi assaggiare il tuo sangue puro fino in fondo, nessuna lo possiede più puro del tuo ..." mi sibila quasi, distratto ad osservare la mia ferita, la mia energia magica che fuoriesce copiosa._

_Voglioso, frenetico, vorace di quella potenza. Che dono a lui, solo a lui. _

_Socchiudo le labbra vogliosa, con un candido e leggero moto di assenso con la testa: per dire sì, per dire che lo desidero, che voglio tutto quello che vuole lui._

"_Fammi assaggiare il tuo sangue puro. Voglio la tua energia. Renderemo questa rosa più che scarlatta, sarà rossa, più rossa dell'inferno, rossa sangue. Il tuo sangue. Per me." mi sussurra, con falsa dolcezza, nella notte sempre più buia._

"_Tutto per voi, mio Signore. Prendetemi e fate ciò che più vi piace, che più vi serve, piacerà anche a me. È quello che voglio anch'io." gli rispondo adorante, languida ed estasiata. _

_Anche solo sfiorandomi, mi fa morire di piacere._

_Ama farmi male, lo eccita. Ama nutrirsi del mio sangue puro, come se il suo non fosse tale. Lo eccita._

_Ama possedermi con forza, sentirsi il mio padrone, dominante fino in fondo. In tutto. _

_Amo quando mi penetra con passione ed eccitazione crescente, come è la luna questa notte._

_Amo lui ... E nient'altro._

_Amo sapere che vuole la mia energia. Che trae potere magico dal mio sangue, la linfa vitale, la forza oscura. Mi usa, mi vuole, ha bisogno di me per accrescere i suoi stessi poteri, per la sua magia nera. _

_Amo sentirmi posseduta da lui, le mie emozioni diventano subito avvolgenti, calde, straripanti ed esaltate. Mi perdo in lui._

_Morirei per lui. Lo so._

_Ma intanto vivo, compleanno dopo compleanno, attimo dopo attimo, sguardo dopo sguardo._

_Per lui, solo per lui._

_Una notte infinita di orgasmi color rosso sangue._

_Il più bel compleanno della mia vita. _


End file.
